


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark... If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: Send me a song, and I'll write you a Drabble! [["I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie](https://youtu.be/NDHY1D0tKRA)]
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://www.brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!

The life of a hunter was a lonely one. There were people, occasionally, to relieve the ache of human needs, of course, but the life in itself was lonely. It wasn't one for companionship. It wasn't one for love. Most people you loved or became attached to would die anyway, so why bother? 

For nearly forty years, Dean held that idea. Through Cassie's disbelief and rejection. Through Lisa and Ben's ordeal. Dean had told himself; had _convinced_ himself that he would be alone, and he would sure as hell die alone. 

Sam tried to convince him otherwise. _"You don't ever think about something? Not marriage, or whatever. But... Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?"_

Dean had been so adamantly in denial, he hadn't even let himself consider. He wouldn't even allow himself the thought of that one person who had always been there. Who always came when he called. That one person with whom he had such a profound bond. 

He couldn't pinpoint when things shifted. He just knew what was normal to him. Cas was his new normal. Touches and gazes began to linger longer. Healing after hunts became more intimate. 

The first time they kissed, it was quiet and slow. Dean had been injured in a hunt. He was passed out in bed, trying to sleep it off when Cas came to him. He had shrugged out of his jackets, his tie, and his shoes, and settled beside Dean in the bed. The healing took no time at all, but Cas lingered, and Dean reached out to trail his fingers down Cas's face. Grateful. Overwhelmed. They moved together in slow motion, whispered names and heavy breaths. 

It was never a discussion of being together. It just was. They just _were_. At night, Dean curled up against Cas, letting the day and his hellish job melt away in the safety of the arms of the one who loved him most. 

One night, Dean found himself unable to sleep. He nuzzled his face into Cas's neck and breathed him in. "Cas?" He knew he wasn't asleep. Angels don't sleep. But he laid beside Dean each and every night, watching over him, as he had always promised. Though now, it was much more intimate. Skin against skin. Fingers in hair. Limbs tangled. 

"Yes, Dean?" His voice was low and sweet, like warm honey. 

"We aren't always gonna have this." It wasn't a statement. It wasn't a question. It was almost a strangled plea in the dark, desperate and sad. 

Cas's fingers slid through Dean's hair, and he shifted, rolling to his side to face Dean. He trailed his long, slender fingers across Dean's stubbled jaw. "Someday you will die." He paused, leaning forward to kiss Dean softly. "But I'll be close behind. Always. I always come when you call...And I will follow you into the dark. I'll beside you when your soul embarks, Dean. I will always go with you. I will never leave you."

When Dean kissed him, Cas felt the tears wet on Dean's cheeks. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"This is your problem," Cas murmured. "You have no faith. Good things do happen, Dean."

Dean huffed out a breathy laugh, pulling Cas closer. "So, you'll never leave me, huh?"

"Never."


End file.
